Inoubliable
by Karupin.69
Summary: Ketika yang lain mengangkat wajahnya dan berlari, berjuang mengejar cita-cita, sementara aku berjalan, singgah di pelabuhan, dan akhirnya melupakan tujuan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka? Kisah Gaara. Dan Naruto. Non sho-ai, oneshot.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, biankugan.

* * *

Inoubliable

* * *

By Pei

* * *

Belum barang sepuluh menit, hujan yang tadinya masih menitik kecil-kecil kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi hujan deras yang mengharuskan anak SMA kelaparan macam Naruto menghentikan sepeda motornya dan berteduh di bawah atap salah satu kedai mungil. Tadinya Naruto hendak membuka jok motor dan mengambil jas hujannya, tetapi aroma ramen yang terkuar dari dalam kedai semakin memprovokasi perutnya untuk berteriak lebih kencang.

_Kruyuk. _

Pukul lima belas. Sedikit lebih telat dari jam makan siangnya yang biasa. Pantas saja lapar berat... Seharusnya ia pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar, tetapi kedua kakinya, rasa laparnya, dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari kedai itu menuntun Naruto untuk memesan semangkuk ramen.

"Um, ramen... satu mangkuk."

Pria paruh baya yang matanya nyaris tak terlihat itu langsung menangguk, tersenyum, dan berteriak, "Ayame, semangkuk!" Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya, lalu memandang sekeliling. Kedainya tidak lebih besar dari kelasnya di sekolah. Bangkunya dibuat memanjang, menghadap tembok, dengan kipas angin di pojok. Di dekat pojok ada seorang paman yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil membaca buku bersampul oranye, dan di sisi lainnya ada seorang wanita dan juga pemuda yang tengah menyeruput ocha-nya.

Naruto duduk tak jauh dari kedua orang itu, tapi ia tak memperhatikan lagi karena ramennya sudah tiba. "_Itadakimasu_!" katanya sambil menatap penuh cinta pada buntalan mie yang lima menit kemudian akan berakhir di perutnya.

Di tengah kenikmatannya, seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia buru-buru menelan ramennya dan menatap orang itu. Perempuan dengan sweater turtleneck merah marun yang berkucir empat. Siapa dan ada apa gerangan perempuan ini? Yang jelas ia lebih tua dari Naruto. Cantik, sih, tapi masih lebih cantik Sakura. Senyumnya juga kalah manis...

"Murid Konoha Gakuen, ya?" kata perempuan itu seraya memandang lambang sekolah yang terpampang pada _gakuran_ Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Tolong jangan bilang 'apa kamu kenal Sasuke?'. Aku sudah bosan dengan segala fans-nya yang terus menanyakan 'Sasuke Uchiha' dari Konoha Gakuen, sang model gel rambut ternama yang kini menjadi tambatan hati setiap remaja Konohagakure.

"Apa kamu kenal dengan..." nah, mulai, "Shikamaru Nara?" Krik krik. Lho? Bukannya Sasuke? Sejak kapan si mendokuse menjadi lebih populer daripada si teme?

"Ah, Shikamaru yang tukang tidur itu? Tentu saja, bisa dibilang kami bersahabat." Kata Naruto sambil kembali pada ramennya. Perempuan itu tersenyum sumringah. "Tukang tidur? Pemain shogi itu? Astaga, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia terkapar waktu sparring dengan temanku."

"Temanmu wanita? Ah, tentu dia akan terkapar. Um, maaf, Anda...?"

"Oh, maaf. Temari." Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku dan Shikamaru menjadi partner sewaktu dia berkunjung ke sekolahku."

Naruto mengangguk, melap tangannya pada celananya dan menyambut tangan Temari. Shikamaru hebat juga. Si kakak ini lumayan. Pasti empat kuciran di rambutnyalah yang menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Kucir empat, ya... Shikamaru kucir satu... Nanti anaknya kucir lima. Lho kok? Kembali pada ramen.

Menjadi pihak proaktif, Temari melanjutkan percakapan. "Dulu adikku ingin masuk Konoha Gakuen, lho."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Ramennya sudah setengah habis, dan dia memutuskan untuk meladeni si kakak yang terus mengajaknya berbicara. "Oh, lalu kenapa tidak masuk? Nilai ujiannya tidak cukup?"

Si kakak itu diam sebentar. Meskipun sedikit, Naruto merasa dirinya telah salah bicara. Jadi nilainya jelek? Apa adiknya kelewat bodoh? Astaga, ternyata ada juga yang leboh bodoh dari Naruto. Tapi si kakak langsung tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan seorang bodoh seperti Naruto pun bisa tahu bahwa itu senyum paksaan. Dobel merasa bersalah...

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini adikku..." lelaki yang sedari tadi ternyata ada di sampingnya menampakkan diri dan menunduk sedikit.

"Halo, aku Naruto!"

"Gaara..."

Sekilas Naruto merasa bahwa anak itu beda dari yang lain. Mungkin rambutnya yang merah membara? Juga lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya? Atau gara-gara ia tidak punya alis? Entahlah, Naruto tidak memikirkannya lagi. Selebihnya Naruto merasa bahwa Gaara normal-normal saja. Putih, tampan pula. Seperti Sasuke. Lho kok? Kembali ke ramen.

Ponsel yang tereletak di atas meja bergetar. Temari membungkuk dan keluar kedai untuk mengangkat telepon, meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara.

Hening. Dua orang itu tertunduk. Naruto mencoba membuka percakapan. "Gaara kelas berapa? Sepertinya kita seumuran."

"Hm...? Oh, aku tidak sekolah." Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Naruto. Kenapa tidak sekolah? Sudah tamat SMA? Tidak, bahkan ia terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto. Tidak punya biaya pun, sepertinya tak mungkin. Keluarganya terlihat cukup mampu untuk menyekolahkannya. Naruto tahu pakaian yang mereka kenakan bukan pakaian obralan sisa hari Natal dari toserba. Belum lagi ada kunci mobil yang tergeletak di dekat mangkuk ramen.

"Oh, homeschooling, kalau begitu? Hm, apa asyiknya homeschooling, sih? Kudengar gurunya galak-galak…"

Tadi Temari yang tiba-tiba diam, sekarang Gaara. Ups. Katakan padaku kalau aku salah bicara.

Gaara mulai mengangkat wajahnya, "Well, nggak bisa, tepatnya. Saya Alzheimer, sudah dua tahun."

Naruto terdiam. Alzheimer. Rasanya Naruto pernah dengar penyakit itu. Penyakit yang rasaya ia tidak boleh tahu. Juga yang tidak perlu ia komentari, agar lelaki berambut merah ini tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Oh ya, kau ikut ekskul apa, Naruto?"

Naruto yang masih bingung tiba-tiba terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki yang sedang mengangkat sendok berisi ptongan mi, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki yang, oke, tampan, tinggi, putih, dan terlihat sehat ini? Dia Alzheimer? Tidak mungkin...

"O-oh... aku ikut karate! Aku harus kuat agar aku bisa mengalahkan rivalku!" Naruto mencoba biasa saja. Gaara juga kembali santai—atau memang sedari tadi dia santai, seolah sudah terbiasa mendapat pandangan kaget dan keheningan seketika selepas ia menjelaskan tentang keadaannya.

"Hm, sepertinya asyik. Dulu waktu SMP di Suna aku ikut ekskul basket, pottery, dan jurnalistik."

"Oh, dulu kau di Suna? Basket ya... Kau kenal Sasuke? Dia ace andalan tim basket sekolah kami! Kalau tidak salah dia pernah bertanding ke Suna, Oto, dan Kumogakure mewakili sekolah kami."

"Sasuke? Maaf, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa main basket. Tangan dan kakiku sudah tidak kuat disuruh kerja berat. Kadang kejang-kejang... Pottery juga sudah kutinggalkan. Tapi kalau nulis, aku masih."

"Oh..."

Naruto lebih memilih diam. Tadinya ia ingin berkata "Maaf, nanya yang tidak-tidak," tetapi cara lelaki berambut merah itu berbicara, dan memasang raut muka, sepertinya ia tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk bilang 'kasihan'. Naruto langsung mengangguk mantap. Orang ini adalah satu di antara banyak yang terus berjuang!

"Naruto, kau punya cita-cita?"

Naruto langsung semangat ketika topik dialihkan ke arah situ. "Ohoho, tentu ada! Aku ingin jadi pemimpin! Pemimpin apa-apanya sih nggak tahu. Jadi presiden juga boleh mungkin? Hehe. Kadang juga aku berpikir untuk jadi karateka sejati... Tapi yah, entahlah, cita-cita sih, bagaimana nanti saja! Kau sendiri?"

"Pemain basket! Heh, becanda, tentu. I hoped on what I can't get."

"Dasar..."

"Kau tahu Enid Blyton? Penulis juga..."

"Penulis ya, hmm, kalau soal buku, yang aku tahu cuma si Jiraiya! Kau tahu Icha-Icha Paradise? Lihat, psst, buku oranye yang dibaca paman bermasker hitam yang duduk di pojok sana," katanya seraya menunjuk kepada pria berambut perak, "nah, hanya itu buku yang aku tahu. Selebihnya, aku baca hen—euh, komik!"

Gaara mengangguk-angguk. "Icha-Icha apa tadi? Baiklah, aku akan mencari bukunya."

"Gyaaa, jangan! Tidak, tidak , lebih baik tidak kau baca!"

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu, akan semakin mencurigakan, lho, Naruto-kun!" si kakak bernama Temari ini muncul dan duduk di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"Sedang membicarakan Enid Blyton, eh? Beliau memang penulis cerita anak-anak yang paling oke!" Gaara mengangguk setuju, lalu angkat bicara, "Maaf, seleraku memang buku anak-anak."

"Tidak apa! Aku juga masih suka baca komik, nonton kartun, makan eskrim, dan nonton Ultraman, kok, sungguh!"

"Wah? We're quite same...!"

Bahasa Inggrisnya lancar, dan dia juga terlihat seperti orang pintar berwawasan luas. Di tengah percakapan kami, Temari bercerita tentang kegigihan adiknya di dua tahun belakangan ini. Dia bilang Gaara orang yang baik, meski ia lebih banyak diam, membaca, dan menulis. Selain punya kakak perempuan, ia juga punya kakak laki-laki yang mendirikan perusahaan mainan terkemuka di Suna. Dia pindah ke Konoha untuk menemani Temari yang sedang berkuliah. Eh, sebenarnya sih karena toko buku di Konoha lebih besar dan lebih banyak daripada di Suna, jadi Gaara akan betah di Konoha.

Gaara dari Suna. Lelaki yang punya banyak mimpi, yang terhalang oleh dirinya sendiri. Berbeda dengan Naruto Uzumaki, yang masih labil dengan tingkat konsistensi cita-cita masih rendah.

Ketika dia berbicara tentang action figure keluaran Bandai terbaru,  
ketika dia berbicara tentang pembelotan teroris Akatsuki yang ingin memerdekakan diri,  
ketika dia berbicara tentang kedai ramen yang ada di Suna,  
ketika dia berbicara tentang dirinya yang dulu antisosial,  
dan ketika dia berbica tentang pertandingan Konoha dan Suna yang diadakan minggu lalu, yang membuatnya gatal ingin segera turun dari bangku penonton dan mendribble bola,  
tak pernah sedetikpun Naruto merasakan nada kehampaan dalam diri Gaara.

Dia selalu diselubungi hawa hangat, hawa kehidupan. Seperti rambutnya yang merah, api kehidupannya terus membara dan berkobar, menaruh semangat dalam mempertahankan eksistensinya, dan, namanya juga api—bukan hanya api, dia bintang—memancarkan hangatnya.

Topik yang mereka bicarakan sangat menarik, banyak kesamaan dalam diri mereka. Terutama masa kecil mereka; pada saat-saat dimana mereka sendiri.

Meski sekarang keduanya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja aktif dan terlepas dari masa lalu yang suram, Naruto tetap merasa dialah yang jauh lebih kecil di hadapan Gaara.

Aku tidak punya semangat juang.  
Aku tidak pernah serius mengejar mimpi.  
Sedang Gaara?  
Astaga, Jashin, inikah teguranmu padaku?  
Teguran agar aku lebih mensyukuri hidupku?  
Agar aku lebih bersemangat untuk memperjuangkan dengan _apa yang kumiliki_?  
Kumohon, sembuhkanlah penyakit Gaara.  
Gaara yang baru kukenal,  
Gaara yang sudah seperti kawan lama,  
Gaara yang seperti bintang.

* * *

Mangkuk mereka bertiga sudah kosong sedari tadi. Tanpa sadar hujan pun sudah reda. Mereka saling berpamitan. Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya... yang dipaksa dimasukkan lagi oleh Temari. Ditraktir.

"Hei, Naruto, semangat ya sekolahnya. Kalau kau sudah jadi karateka terbaik se-Konoha, atau kau sudah jadi presiden, beritahu aku, ya. Nanti kalau aku sudah di Suna, aku juga akan mengirimkan mug buatanku, sebagai tanda terimakasih telah menemaniku ngobrol di sini. Dan aku juga akan memberitahumu kalau bukuku sudah jadi. Namamu akan kutulis di kata pengantar, tapi kalau ingat, ya. Maklum alzheimer. Ja!"

"Oke, siap bos!" Naruto melambai ke arah mobil sedan yang dinaiki Gaara dan Temari. Ia mengangguk mantap, melap jok motornya dan menaikinya. Yosh, ke tempat les! Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali. Gaara, jangan lupakan aku—tapi tak masalah jika aku dilupakan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, kaulah yang bersinar. Tak masalah jika besok aku bertemu lagi denganmu, dan kau malah mengajak berkenalan lagi denganku. Tak masalah, sungguh.

Yang pasti, kau pernah, dan selalu ada dalam hidupku.

_Hei, Naruto, semangat ya, sekolahnya._

—akan menjadi mantra baru.

* * *

"Ne, Gaara, bukannya kau punya buku oranye itu?"  
"Eh, buku apa? Icha Icha Paradise yang tadi dibicarakan Naruto?"  
"Iya, aku pernah membereskannya. Kau juga sering membacanya. Tapi ketika aku mau membukanya, dulu kau selalu melarangku. Buku apa sih itu?"  
"Tentu saja aku melarangmu, kau jangan sampai membacanya. Itu kan buku—Temari, mengemudilah yang benar."  
"Lho, kau ingat?"  
"Ma-maksudku aku lupa! Ya, aku sudah lupa. Aku kan al—"  
"Oke, oke, _wakatta_. Kau sudah lupa terhadap buku oranye itu begitu? Hmm? Baiklah..."  
"Iya, aku sudah lupa tentang buku oranye itu."  
"Oke... Lupa bukunya atau lupa pura-pura lupa?"  
"Lupa... terserah kau sajalah."  
"Dasar imut."  
"Kau menjijikan."

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: Alzheimer adalah... pikun, bahasa gaulnya. Tapi tidak hanya menyerang kakek-kakek atau nenek-nenek saja.  
Kenapa Gaara-nya OOC ya? #getokkepalasendiri. Tadinya mau bikin gaara se-cool mungkin, tapi sepertinya Gaara bukan orang terpuruk yang malah bersikap emo XD Jadi kubuat lebih _someah_. Dan sejak kapan Naruto pendah aliran kepada dewa Jashin? Dududu kacau XD. Yah, itung-itung pemanasan, hari ini tepat satu tahun setengah kurang sehari setelah cerita terakhir saya submit. Thus, this story isn't mine, actually. Pengalaman seorang sahabat. Credit above.

Terima kasih telah membaca, semoga menghibur, dan jangan lupa beri kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
